


"The First Father's Day"

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cute, DaddyBatch, Father's Day, Gen, daddy - Freeform, first father's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Benedict's first Father's Day and it's sure to be a wonderful day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The First Father's Day"

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, may cause extreme swooning and explosion of ovaries!
> 
> Unedited work, sorry!

awwwwwwwwwwww that mother's day fic was lovely!!! how about one about father's day, then? hehehe it would be so sweet with Ben all emotional... OOHHH, his FIRST father's day! how about that, hun? hehehe pretty please???  
_________________________________

"Morning my darling girl." You picked up your sweet baby girl from her crib, Jessica was only six months now, today in fact. "Today's a special day little one, it's Father's Day." You say softly so not to wake Ben who was sleeping in the next room. Jess was a bundle of energy and loved laughing and babbling happily. "Come on, let's go get daddy. He's been so excited for this day." You walk back to the master bedroom and set with your back against the headboard of the bed gently so you wouldn't wake Ben. Jess still fit perfectly in your arms as she babbled quietly. Ben stirred slightly and turned over in bed to face you. His eyes opened slowly and he rubbed them. 

"Say 'good morning daddy'" you said to Jess. 

"Morning sweetheart." Ben pulled himself up in bed to sit beside you. "Come here." He held his arms out and you handed the warm Jessica to him. 

"Happy Father's Day babe." You stretched your neck up and kissed Ben on his temple. 

"Thank you love." Ben turned his head and kissed your forehead. "Thank you for making me a father." He smiled brightly. 

"Babe, thank you for being such a wonderful father and making me the happiest mother on earth." You snuggled closer to him after grabbing the camera off the bedside table. You placed it there this morning before getting Jess from her crib, you wanted a few photos of Ben and her on his first Father's Day morning. You took a few from his side before turning around and sitting at the foot of the bed to get a few more. 

"Morning princess. You make me the proudest father in all the world." Ben smiled down to Jess how was babbling happily still. She loved being held by her daddy. Her tiny hands reached up to touch her daddy's face as she studied him. Ben kissed her fingers as she reached up to his mouth, she giggled when he did so he did it again and again. 

"Oh! I almost forgot. Come downstairs, little Jessy made you something." You hopped off the bed and rushed down the stairs. Ben entered the living room soon after with Jessica in his arms. "Sit sit..." You pointed to the sofa and then grabbed something from the closet, it was a card and a photo frame. 

"What's this?" Ben looked to you. 

"A gift from your daughter and I." You said cheerfully. Ben handed Jess to you and took the card and frame from you. He opened the card, inside was Jess's handprints from the day she was born and each month since. Ben teared up a little as he leaned up to kiss you on the head. 

"Thank you." He choked.

"Thank your daughter, she did all the work." You laughed. The idea had come to you a month before Jess was born and you knew it would make Benedict so happy so you made a card big enough and nice enough to frame and last with all her handprints, it still had six spaces left to fill out for the rest of the year. "Look at the photo..." You nodded to the frame that sat beside him on the sofa. 

"I...l-love it." Ben cried now. He wiped tears from his cheeks and looked intently at the photos you gathered. You made a photo mat that would hold photos of Jessica's first year, one each month. Every month on the date of her birth you made sure to take a photo of Ben holding her. 

"You really like it?" You choked back some tears, happy to see him so happy. 

"I love it! It's amazing. I want to show it to the world." He chuckled and wiped more tears from his cheeks. He placed the frame on the coffee table so he could appreciate it all day and laid the card with it. You stood up as he did and he wrapped his long arms around you and Jess to give you both a big hug. He kissed the tops of your heads and held you longer before taking Jess back into his arms. 

"Let's get you fed little one." Ben tickled her belly making Jess laugh and laugh. 

"I'll feed her love, you don't have to do anything today, it's Father's Day after all." You walk behind him to the kitchen where Ben puts Jess in her high chair.

"But feeding time and playtime is the best part of my day with Jessica, I'd be sad if I could spend that time with her." Ben frowned with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, do anything you want to do." You smiled and started to fix a breakfast for him while he fed Jess some Cheerios and baby cereal. He took her baby spoon and took some cereal then put it to Jess's mouth, she opened wide as she could and took the cereal smashing it with her lips happily but then wrinkled her nose up at it. 

"I think that's a no on the cereal love." Ben chuckled as he watched Jess make the funniest faces as she ate the cereal, even though she didn't like the taste of it she still opened up her tiny mouth every time her daddy put the spoon up. You both had been trying new things for her, cereal would be on the "no" list. 

"Try the Cheerios." You suggested. 

"What a Cheerio Jessy?" Ben held a Cheerio to Jessie's mouth and took it, chewing it with her tiny teeth and grabbing more from the tray of her chair. This time she picked it up and held her hand up to Ben. "Oh, I can have one?" Ben acted surprised. Jess giggled and Ben leaned in to take the Cheerio in his lips. "Mmm, yummy!" Ben said after swallowing it. "Thank you." Jessica did the same thing again. "Why don't you eat this one Jelly Belly?" Ben asked but Jess shook her hand with the Cheerio in it at her daddy. "But jelly belly, I've got my own breakfast mummy's cooking." He tried to reason with her. But she fussed so Ben took that one too to make her happy. This went on for a time but finally Jess consented to eating some for herself instead of feeding her daddy. 

"Ben, your Father's Day breakfast is ready." You said as you sat the plate down on the table. You had prepared eggs and bacon and toast with sliced fruits and breakfast tea for him, all were his favorites. 

"Oh my gosh love this looks delicious thank you." Ben kissed you before sitting down. 

"You're welcome darling, it's the least I can do." You smiled and cleaned Jess and her chair up. She fussed when her daddy wasn't sitting by her anymore. 

"Daddy's eating right now Jelly belly, we can play when I'm done." He said after finishing a sip of his tea. Just then the phone rang, you picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Good morning dear, it's Wanda." Wanda, Benedict's mother was on the line. 

"Good morning Wanda. How are you?" 

"I'm just fine dear. How is Ben doing on his first Father's Day?" She asked, you could hear the smile on her face.

"Well I think he's having a grand time. He's finishing eating breakfast right now but I can get him to call you back. He was going to call Timothy anyways." 

"Okay love, we'll talk soon." Wanda and you hung up.

"Ben your mum wants you to call her back after you eat." You said as you lifted Jessica from her chair and held her as you took her bib off. 

"Alright." Ben nodded and finished his last bit of fruit before getting up and taking his dishes to the sink and placing them in the dishwasher. He headed to the phone and dialed his mum. 

"Hey mum." Ben said.  
"Yes Jessica and (Y/N) gave me some great presents, you'll have to come see them sometime."

Jess babbled particularly loud from the living room as you sat her in her playpen for a moment while you headed to the kitchen to clean up breakfast. 

"Yes that's her, wide awake and ready for playtime." Ben chuckled over the phone.  
"Let me speak to dad quickly before Jessy has a meltdown here."  
"Hello dad, happy Father's Day."  
"Thank you. It's odd to hear this statement really, I waited years to be a dad and now I finally am, I'm the happiest guy on earth right now."  
"Why don't you and mum come over later? I'm sure Jessica would love to see you both."  
"Alright then, we'll see you later. Bye." Ben hung up. 

"Your parents coming?" You asked.

"Yeah they said they'd stop by after lunch." Ben replied. He walked to the living room and you could hear Jessica giggle happily as Ben picked her up. After cleaning up you joined the pair in the living room and took photos of them playing. 

"Wee!" Ben picked Jess high above his head and spun around once before pulling her back to his chest, she giggle loudly as he did so. "You like that?" Ben chuckled and did it again, eliciting another squeal and giggle for her. Ben sat on the floor and laid on his back with Jessica sitting in his stomach. He blew raspberries into her feet and her little toes curled up and hands patted Ben's as they held her waist. "Tickle monster!" Ben laughed and started tickling her sides lightly making Jessica fall back to his stomach and giggle hard. "Tickle tickle tickle!" Ben laughed. You couldn't help but laugh at the happy pair both laughing on the floor, pure joy filled the room, sweet sounds of laugher and baby giggles echoed in the house. 

Later in the day Jess got very fussy.  
"Oh jelly belly, you tired?" Ben said as he bounced her gently on his side. 

"Maybe a story and nap time is in store." You looked up from a book. Ben yawned and nodded. 

"Yes, nap time would be nice, what should I do about Jess though." He chuckled. 

"I meant her you git." You laughed. 

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Ben said and walked upstairs to the nursery.  
*******  
Ben's POV:  
*******

"What story should we read today Jess?" I asked as I walked into the room and to her bookcase. 

"Oh, how about 'Goodnight Moon'?" I picked up the small book and took a seat in the glider rocker and propped feet up on the ottoman, Jess resting on my chest. 

"In the great green room, there was a telephone and a red balloon and a picture of  
The cow jumping over the moon  
And there were three little bears sitting on chairs  
and two little kittens and a pair of mittens.  
And a little toy house and a young mouse  
and a comb and a brush and a bowl full of mush  
and a quite old lady who was whispering "hush"  
Good night room  
Goodnight moon  
goodnight cow jumping over the moon  
Good night light and the red balloon  
Good night bears, Good night chairs  
Good night kittens and good night mittens  
good night clocks and goodnight socks  
good night little house  
and good night mouse  
good night comb and goodnight brush  
goodnight nobody, Good night mush  
And goodnight to the old lady wishpering "hush"  
good night stars  
Goodnight air  
Goodnight noises everywhere." I read slowly to Jess, who by the end of the story was sleeping peacefully on my chest. Her warm body and soft breaths made me feel very sleepy as well. I didn't want to disturb her by getting up so I sat the book down on the table beside the chair and wrapped my arms around Jess. "I'll just rest my eyes for a moment" I thought.  
*********  
"Ben?" You whispered as you got up to the top of the stairs. He'd been upstairs for just over an hour and you wanted to go check on him. You took a peek into Jessica's nursery and found Ben and Jess sleeping in the chair. You smiled and headed back to get your camera to snap a photo of them to show to your families and friends. After sitting your camera down you picked Jess up carefully and laid her in her crib. "Ben..." You nudged Ben's arm to wake him. He stirred and and looked up to you startled. "Shh, it's alright. You fell asleep." 

"Jess..." Ben said.

"In her crib. Come, let's get you in bed." You held his hand as he got up from the glider and walked with you to the bedroom. 

"Sorry I fell asleep." Ben said as he fell into bed. 

"Well you've had a big day, full of lots of laughs and playing." You chuckled. 

"Lay with me?" He asked sleepily.

"Well, your parents are coming over in a few hours." You said. 

"Please?" He sounded sad that you wouldn't lay with him. "It's Father's Day after all and I'm a father and I'd like my wife to lay with me..." He grinned and pulled you to the bed to snuggle with him. His arms wrapped around you and held you close. 

"Ben, I should probably set an alarm..." You mumbled into his chest. 

"No, I'm not letting you go until we hear Jess wake up." Ben didn't let you leave his side and you both fell asleep.  
********  
"The phone?" You rubbed your eyes as you woke up. "No." You thought as the noise continued. As you came out of your fog you realized it was the door bell. "Oh Christ! Ben...Ben wake up! Your parents!" You jumped out of bed quickly and rushed downstairs to open the door. 

"Wanda, Timothy, I'm so sorry. We've had a bit of a busy day and took a nap while Jess was sleeping. You said as you opened the door.

"It's alright dear, we understand." Wanda chuckled and followed Timothy into the living room. 

"I'll go get Ben." You said as you rushed upstairs. "Ben, your parents are here." You pushed him gently.

"Hmm?" He hummed.

"Your parents are here, get up!" Ben got up quickly. 

"Oh shit." He mumbled as he rushed downstairs without combing his hair or straightening his clothes. You picked Jess up as Ben rushed downstairs. Jess was babbling in her crib when you came in. 

"Grandma and Grandpa is here!" You said happily and walked downstairs. 

"I'm so sorry mum and dad." Ben was saying as you got downstairs. 

"Ben it's alright, we dealt with you for years as a child. We understand the need for a nap." Tim laughed. 

"Yes, you guys need to take as many naps as you can get." Wanda agreed. 

"My little jelly belly has played her daddy hard today, we all had great naps." You said and all laughed.

"Ben, are these your presents?" Tom asked as he spotted the frame and card on the table. 

"Yes, isn't it wonderful! My wife, brilliant woman, brilliant mum." Ben handed the gifts to Wanda and Tim.

"Oh (Y/N) these are wonderful!" Wanda teared up. 

"Beautiful." Tim added. 

"Thank you. I was just happy to see Ben's face when he got them." You said. 

"Da-da!" Jess babbled and everyone turned to her. "Da-da da-da!" Jess flung her arms happily. 

"Your first words!" Ben smiled and choked up. "Da-da! On Father's Day too!" Ben cried happily and took Jess into his arms. 

"Da-da!" Jess babbled again, everyone was crying now, including you. You grabbed your phone to record the milestone. Jess continued her babbling. Sure she didn't know what da-da meant but she continued as she saw everyone getting so happy over it. 

"Best first Father's Day ever." Ben kissed the top of her head and you took a seat beside him, taking his cheek kissing Ben tenderly then wiping his tears and your own.

"Happy Father's Day honey." 

"Thank you love." Ben smiled wide.


End file.
